Chapter 577
Chapter 577 is called "Major Events Piling Up One After Another". Cover Quick Summary LongSummary The chapter starts with the death of Whitebeard being shown around the world, as seen on the Archipelago. There, Silvers Rayleigh is shown, commenting on Whitebeard's death, with a smile and tears. Then Marineford is shown, split in two pieces, with a summit in the centre. Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp take a look at the recently killed Edward Newgate. The Shichibukai are seen laughing and/or watching the last stand of Whitebeard. Also the army of Pacifista is seen watching. Marco too, is seen grieving. Then Blackbeard and his crew are seen throwing a black cloth over Whitebeard as Blackbeard goes inside the cloth with Whitebeard. Shiliew asks whether they will disband and go separate ways should Blackbeard fail. Laffitte tells the Marines that it is a no entry zone. The Whitebeard Pirates and the Marines are surprised by the action, wondering what they want to do with their former captain and enemy, though the Blackbeard Pirates seem excited. It is shown that Buggy can't take the drama of the battlefield anymore and is seen crying while he tries to flee. His newly found crew of Impel Down prisoners follows him, understanding that their leader couldn't take Whitebeard's head. They left on the Den Den Mushi, leaving the Sabaody audience able to watch the war as it comes to an end. Jinbei is seen carrying Monkey D. Luffy, who is in shock after going through a mental breakdown over the loss of his brother. To encourage Luffy his name is yelled from Whitebeard's fleet. At that moment, Jinbei remembers what his last conversation was with Ace. Ace asked Jinbei to take care of his brother if Ace did not survive. Jinbei answered that he only protects the people he deeply cares about. Admiral Aokiji then freezes the bay where the pirate fleet is. Now, due to his Hie Hie no Mi powers, the fleet cannot escape. A huge explosion in front of Jinbei and Luffy appears, making them unable to move forward. Akainu is shown within the flame and smoke, covered in blood. He said that Jinbei should give up on Dragon's son. To convince Jinbei that he should not hand over Luffy, the Whitebeard Pirates yell that Ace's family is their family. Jinbei then states that he will protect Luffy even if it costs him his life. Meanwhile, Emporio Ivankov appears behind Jinbei. The okama tells Jinbei to get away, launching a Hell Wink at Akainu. In between these actions, the cloth covering Whitebeard and Teach is removed. Jesus Burgess and Avalo Pizarro are laughing, everyone else seems surprised that nothing happened to their father and dead enemy. Blackbeard is seen using the Yami Yami no Mi, creating a Black Hole. Then, to everyone's shock and amazement, he takes the attack stance of Whitebeard and uses the Gura Gura no Mi. For the second time, Marineford Plaza is attacked by air tremors and earthquakes, making it crumble. Blackbeard is seen looking at his two hands, each powered by his Devil Fruits, and declares that he is the ultimate being. Marines remark that he stole Whitebeard's powers. Marco states that Teach is not a normal human. The Archipelago too is in shock, including Sengoku and Akainu. Blackbeard yells that this is his era. Quick References Chapter Notes *Silvers Rayleigh is watching the war from Sabaody retransmission. *Blackbeard recovers the Gura Gura no Mi power from Whitebeard's dead body *Admiral Akainu returns alive, following his battle with Whitebeard. Quotes Characters Attacks ;Ivankov *Hell Wink ;Blackbeard *Black Hole Anime Episode Site Navigation